


The Liar From Hell (Shyan)

by yourbisexualaunt



Series: The Liar [1]
Category: Buzzfeedunsolved, shyan - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Multi, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, bfu, characterdeathwarningbutnotreally, demon shane, goatmansbridge, sequelisout, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: The buzzfeed unsolved boys featuring demon!shane. Ryan finally figures it out, and he can't seem to decide what's worse; the fact that his best friends a demon, or that he has feelings for him. (Gonna try to incorporate as much real dialogue as possible! Watch the demon of goatmans bridge for a little context)





	1. Stuck

The glow of the six white candles lit up the dark wood of the bridge. Shane sat within the shape, watching Ryan walk around him. He tilted his head, wondering why he hadn't taken the seat next to him yet. "What are you doing, man?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, as if what he was doing was fairly obvious. "This is a doorway we're opening, we're calling for everything to come here, this is what we're doing." He repeated himself anxiously. 

Shane nodded his head, still a bit confused. "Alright."

"So to protect ourselves-" Ryan pulled out a container of salt, and Shane's eyes widened. "-I'm gonna do a salt circle around us."

Shane tried to sound confident, but there was an underlying shakiness to his voice as he tried to offer his usual snide comment. "You've really thought his out."

"Well, I wanted to be as safe as I could. Didn't want to go into this like an idiot." Ryan sat down across from Shane, thankfully staring down at the Ouija board. If he had been looking up, he would have seen the sweat beading down the sides of Shane's face. Coming up with an idea, the nervous man looked around the circle. 

"You put salt around us. Doesn't that mean like, Goatman can't get to the Ouija board?"

Ryan groaned. "It would trap him in here with us."

"What if he was outside when you did it?"

Ryan shrugged. "I..I don't know. Do you want me to blow the salt away?" He leaned over to blow it away, but it wouldn't budge. He laughed. "Strong salt. It's fine, if he's really that powerful he can find a way to get in." 

Ryan refocused to the Ouija board, and the taller man clenched his jaw at his failed plan. He was in deep shit now. 

•

When Ryan was done with the Ouija board, he got up and went to help put the camera equipment away. Shane graciously volunteered to clean up the seance materials, desperate to figure out how to leave the circle in that amount of time. All for naught, as he was still standing inside it when the camera crew drove away and it was time for him and Ryan to leave. The short man walked over and raised an eyebrow. 

"Dude, lets go! Everyone left already. I'm tired and it's super fucking scary here." Ryan yawned, getting annoyed with how long the man was taking to clean up a few candles and a board. 

"Don't you think we should, like, sweep away the salt? Isn't that littering?" Shane was grasping at straws at this point.

"Are you serious, Madej? It'll just blow away, it's not a big deal. Let goooooo." Ryan grabbed his arm, but when he pulled him he immediately felt himself being yanked back and a loud curse out of Shane's mouth. He felt right on his ass, looking up at his cohost. "What the fuck, Shane?"

The taller man was rubbing his wrist feverishly, a burn appearing where it had hit the circle. Ryan's eyes widened, and for a second Shane thought he'd figured it out. That was, until he said, "Oh my god! It's the goat man!" And he quickly got to his feet. "Shane we gotta go!" Ryan started to run back to the car, but soon realized Shane was still standing in the same spot. "What the fuck dude! Come on!" He ran back to grab him again, but Shane recoiled before the shorter man could touch him. 

"Stop, Ryan! It's not the fucking goat man!" His temper showed, and he immediately regretted it when he saw how hurt the other man looked. 

"But...your wrist. You're burned...and demons would..." Ryan's feet backed him up out of the circle, but it was like his brain couldn't keep up with his body. "Shane...you're not...no..."

"Ryan, please. I can explain. I need you to move the salt, please. Let me explain." Except, Ryan wouldn't. No, he couldn't let him explain. Because his feet were already running to the car and driving away. And Shane was left alone, hopeless, and most importantly...stuck.


	2. Trust

Shane sat in the circle for three days before anything happened. Three whole days. He was alone, becoming more hopeless as the days went on. Not technically needing food and water, it seemed as though he'd spend eternity sitting in the same stupid ring of salt. He'd thought about calling Ryan, or anyone else to save him, but his phone was dead. All he could do was sit with his long legs pulled to his chest, head resting in his knees. Which was the exact position he was in when he heard the sound of tires on gravel. 

Shane looked up to see Ryan's car, letting out a sigh of relief. As the short man parked and got out, Shane could see him walking towards the circle with a duffle bag. Ryan's face was eerily calm, but the shaking of his clammy hands revealed how he really felt. As soon as he got close enough, words began tumbling out of Shane's mouth. 

"Ryan, I'm so glad you came back-please let me out of here-please Ryan it's not what you think-we can talk about this-I'm sorry-Please." He was interrupted by the sound of the duffle back hitting the ground and the zipper being hastily pulled open. In front of the circle, Ryan laid two items down: a bible, and a bottle of What Shane could only assume to be holy water. Tears threatened to spill from the corner of his eyes and even though he tried hard to hold it back, a couple ran down his cheeks. 

"I'm gonna get this thing out of you, Shane. I'm gonna help you."

•

Ryan began to flip through book marked pages, and Shane started panicking. "Ryan! No! Please, stop! This is me! I'm Shane!" His cohost ignored him, beginning to read highlighted verses. Shane felt his skin start to itch, then burn. "Fucking hell Ryan! Please! It's me!" He groaned in pain, hunching over and grasping onto his head. "It's me!" Shane could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, and he knew this was going to be the end. "It's...me..."

Tears now streamed down Ryan's face, hearing his friend call out like that. But he knew it wasn't really his Shane. It couldn't be. And that's why he was doing what was best. The demon should almost be out by now, if what Father Thomas told him was true. So when he looked up, he expected to see the entity retreating from his Shane's body. Instead, he saw his body beginning to fade away completely. Fuck, he thought. That wasn't supposed to happen. 

He quickly shut the book, tossing it to the ground. His fear of losing his best friend over rode his fear of any demon. He brushed the salt away forming a big opening, pulling his cohost through it. He gained hope from the fact that he was even able to touch him. "Shane! Shane can you hear me?!" He laid his ear to the man's chest, but heard nothing. "Fuck...oh shit..." He grabbed his phone to dial 911, but Shane's hand was wrapped around his wrist before he could. 

"I'm...ok...just...wait.." Shane managed to puff out between labored breaths. His color started to return, and his breathing became more normal. Knowing he was okay, Ryan backed up. He was glad he was gonna be alright, but he was still fucking terrified of him. Shane noticed this, sighing and responding once he felt better. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Ryan." The shorter mans eyes stayed glued to the ground in front of him. Shane felt like it was over, all hope was lost. His miserable thoughts raced through his head, but he was interrupted by Ryan's quiet, nervous voice.

"Get in the car."

Shane was shocked for a moment, but didn't hesitate to do what Ryan had asked. Sitting in the backseat, he gave his cohost as much distance as possible. Maybe, just maybe, he could still win back his trust.


	3. Deserved

It may have been the quietest ride to have ever existed. As Ryan drove, the car was absolutely silent. That was until Shane watched him drive right past the exit for his apartment. 

"Uh, Ryan, you missed the exit." His comment was ignored, making him repeat himself. "Ryan, the exit was back th-"

"Shh!" Shane was taken aback when the shorter man shushed his so abruptly. He raised his eyes brows, deciding to just go along with it. He didn't really have much of a choice. He continued the rest of the car ride quietly, not wanting to aggravate Ryan any more than he already had. Still, he had the urge to say something when he saw that they were most definitely headed to Ryan's apartment. 

•

When they arrived, Ryan got out first. As he walked toward his home, Shane could tell the reason he kept looking back was to make sure that he was following behind. Wow, he really didn't trust him. When they finally reached Ryan's front door, it took him several tries to get the key in. His hands were shaking worse than Shane had ever seen. Seeing how scared of him he was made his heart drop. 

Ryan motioned for the taller man to sit on the couch when they got inside, before disappearing to his room. When he reappeared, he held a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He closed one end around the leg of the couch, and the other around Shane's wrist without warning. He took a step back, admiring his work. "There. Now you can explain."

Shane raised an eyebrow, but started anyway. "I'm sorry Ryan. I really wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't find and way. And I was thinking of- wait where did you get these handcuffs?" 

Ryan groaned, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. Continue."

"Yeah, okay, anyways. I was thinking that even if I couldn't find a way to tell you, I could at least keep you safe. When you asked me to do the show, I honestly just did it as a joke. I mean, a demon, playing the skeptic role? That's hilarious." Shane saw Ryan's face cringe at the 'd' word, so he decided to stop trying to joke around. "But then I just...I got to know you. And ghost and demons are real Ryan, obviously the latter. And you really put yourself in dangerous situations so I figured I had to keep coming with you. Cause I don't want you to get hurt. And if I told you I assume you probably wouldn't let me do that anymore, so that's why I didn't."

Ryan just stared at him for a minute, and it felt like Shane could see the thoughts racing behind his eyes. "No."

"No?"

"You heard me. No. Not good enough. You've spent our entire career, MY entire career, making me look like a fucking idiot. Like I was crazy. And you knew this whole time that I was right! But you stood back and made fun of me, laughed at me, made everyone else think I was stupid." Ryan started to ramble. 

"I was just trying to protect you, Ry."

"Bullshit. You were protecting yourself. You thought I'd expose you or something, huh? Fuck you, Shane. If that is your real name. Fuck. You." He stomped out and into his room, slamming the door. 

Shane let out a long sigh. He knew how to get out of the cuffs easily, yet he stayed. For Ryan's sake. Because the pain of hurting him was much worse than the pain beginning to sting his wrist. Ryan was right. How could he betray him like that? The cold hard metal digging into his wrist felt deserved.


	4. Truth

When Ryan woke up, he had only a moment of peace before he remembered everything that was going on. He groaned, getting up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. He wished he could somehow avoid the living room on the way to the kitchen, but he knew he'd be forced to walk through it. He opened his bedroom door as quietly as he could, praying that Shane was still asleep. When he looked towards the couch, he saw his prayers were answered. The tall man was splayed out across it, his log limbs hanging awkwardly over the edge. Ryan felt himself wanting to laugh, but kept it inside. As he got closer, he could see the the raw ring of skin on Shane's wrist under the cuff. He cringed at the sight, sighing heavily. He gently released the latch on the cuff, removing it from his cohosts wrist. He walked away into the kitchen, cursing himself for caring about his friend too damn much. 

•

Shane's eyes opened to a blank white ceiling above him. He was confused for a second, as he didn't remember falling asleep on his back. His handcuff would allow that. Wait, his handcuff. He pulled his wrist up to his face and saw it was gone, it's only mark was a circular bruise wrapping around his wrist like a bracelet. He looked around, catching sight of a sleepy Ryan shuffling in the kitchen. He chewed on his lip, unsure if he should try to talk to him or not

"Hey, uh, thanks." Shane said, holding up his arm. Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin, started by his sudden voice. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you."

Ryan spoke without turning around. "You didn't scare me. You surprised me. I'm not scared." He started matter-of-factly. His drank from his cup of coffee, finally turning to face Shane. "We have to leave for work in an hour." 

Shane just stared back at him, dumbfounded. "You...you aren't serious, right? We just gonna go back to work?" The only response he got from Ryan was a nod, and the shorter man went into the bathroom. 

Shane heard the shower running, so he got up to change his own clothes. Except, he realized he didn't have any. So he went into Ryan's bedroom, digging through his drawers, looking for anything that wasn’t extremely tiny. He found a pair of flannel looking pants that might work. When he slid them on, if felt too familiar. These were his pants. At that moment, Ryan walked out of his bathroom in a towel. The taller man turned around, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. Ryan's eyes widened when he recognized the pants Shane had on. 

"Uh, Ryan? Why do you have my pants?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I can explain." Ryan pulled at the skin on his fingernails nervously. "After the ladylike video you left them at the office so I took them to give back to you, and I, uh, I guess just forgot to give them back." 

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to leave them on my desk?" 

"What is this, a fucking inquisition? You have your pants now, get out so I can get changed." Ryan tossed Shane a sweatshirt (not having any gigantic shirts that would fit him) and ushered him out of the room. 

The taller man just stood outside the door, puzzled. He didn't quite believe his cohosts story. He felt like there was something Ryan wasn't telling him. It may not have been as big of a secret as Shane had kept, but he could tell that Ryan wasn't telling the truth.


	5. Weird

The car ride to work was awkward as hell (no pun intended). When Ryan finally pulled into a spot in front of the Buzzfeed office, he couldn't get out of the car fast enough. He was already in the building before Shane could even get out of the car. All the taller man could do was sigh and follow his friend inside.

Shane sat at his desk, trying to keep his eyes on his computer. This was pretty hard, as Ryan sat only a couple seats away from him. He had a perfect view of the side of his cohosts face, and it looked like Ryan was visibly uncomfortable with this realization. His eyes were calm, but his bouncing leg and stiff posture gave it away. After half an hour, Shane couldn't take it anymore. He sent Ryan a quick email to meet him in the break room, them got up and went there himself. 

After 15 standing by the coffee machine staring at the door, Shane realized that Ryan definitely wasn't coming. He felt himself getting angry, swinging open the break room door and going towards Ryan's desk. He tapped Ryan's shoulder, causing him to take one headphone out and look up at the tall man. "Yes?"

"Did you not see my email?" Shane tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I saw it."

"So why the fuck didn't you come?"

"I didn't want to." Ryan pushed his headphone back into his ear, turning his attention back to the video he was editing. His passive aggressiveness was really starting to tick Shane off. The taller man ripped the headphones out of the jack. 

"What the fuck, dude?"

"We need to talk! Whether you like it or not, Ryan. So stop acting like a child, and come fucking talk to me." Shane felt the eyes of his coworkers on the both of him but he honestly didn't care. Ryan got up with out a word, stomping his way into the break room. Shane followed him in, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell Ryan? What is your deal?"

"What is my deal? Are you seriously asking me what my deal is right now?"

"I know all of this is a lot. I get it. I know. But you're the one who wanted to come to work today. Do you want me to quit? Is that what you want? Cause I'll quit. But unless that's what you want then you have to stop acting like this. If we're still gonna work together you need to trust me." Shane grabbed Ryan's arm, sending shivers down his spine in a way he wished it wouldn't. "We can't do this if you're going to be afraid of me. I already told you I'm not gonna hurt you. I meant it."

Ryan sighed, rubbing his face with him hand. "No, I don't want you to quit. That means the shows over for me too. But I also don't want you to constantly lie to me."

"You know I can't just say the truth, Ryan. But I'll try to be more honest with..other things, okay?"

All Ryan could do was nod, wiggling his arm out of Shane's grasp. "Fine. Tomorrow we go to Bloody Bender house. Make sure you have your stuff packed." He basically jogged back to his desk, leaving Shane alone in the room. 

Shane was happy that Ryan was staring to trust him, but really his mind was focused on another thing. The way Ryan tensed up when he grabbed him. It was...strange. He could tell it wasn't fear that had caused it. So what was it? Shane walked back to his desk, glancing at Ryan as he walked by. Maybe he was still nervous about the whole thing. Whatever it was, he hoped he got over it by tomorrow. Or else them sleeping in the small house together was going to be really weird.


	6. Panic

A day and a plane ride later, the two ghoul boys arrived at the Bloody Benders house in Labette, Kansas. The camera crew set up the equipment in front of the porch, Ryan and Shane waiting for them to finish so that they could do the intro. Ryan was calmer around Shane now, but it was obvious he was still a bit on edge. Shane decided he let it go for now, not wanting to make the shoot any more tense than it had to be. 

When the set was ready, Shane and Ryan sat on two chairs in front of the porch. Ryan began to read his script, using that same theory voice that Shane had grown to love. "The Bloody Benders, a terrifying family who used to live in this house, murdered 11 known people with an unknown motive. They would lure them in an.." As Shane listened to Ryan go on, he heard a noise within the house. His head snapped back towards it, forgetting for a second his role as a skeptic. Ryan stopped reading, looking to his cohost. "Hey, are you okay? Did you hear something?"

"No. Just..the wind I guess." He let out a forced laugh, hoping to fool the camera. Ryan's concerned face told him that he saw right through. However, he let it go and Shane was glad. Shane didn’t know why it made him so nervous, because he wasn’t in any danger. So why should he even care? 

"Anyways, the police found.." Ryan finished up the into, and Shane tried to look his normal skeptical self. Still, he swore he had heard something. 

When it was finally time to go inside, Shane couldn't deny he was nervous. Well, at least to himself. He walked in before Ryan, trying to seem confident and goofy like he always was. "Hey ghouls! The boys are here!" He elicited a laugh out of Ryan, the first in a while. He smiled, feeling a little more at ease. 

The boys explored the rest of the small house, nothing really unusual happening. No strange voices on the spirit box, no objects thrown across the room, no disembodied voices. Ryan actually commented that it might be a boring episode (even though he himself was petrified of the place). If only it had turned out that way. 

•

Ryan and Shane finally got settled into their sleeping bags, laying in the middle of a dirty living room floor. "Jeez, dude. I know they were serial killer and had no moral standards, but like, did they ever clean up the place a little?" Ryan let out a quiet wheeze, and Shane was glad he wasn't too scared not to laugh. "I'm going to bed before I inhale anymore dust. Night." Shane rolled over, the floorboards creaking as he did. 

"Did you hear that?" Ryan sounded like he was going to jump out of his skin. 

"Yeah, it was me. I guess I need to go on a diet, huh?" This time Shane got no response. "Ryan, it's alright. It's an old house, it was just a loose floorboard."

"I'm getting closer to you, I don't care." Shane could feel Ryan wiggle his sleeping bag closer until he was right up against him, and he felt his face heat up. 

"Fine, whatever, just go to bed okay?" Ryan nodded, closing his eyes. That was the last thing Shane heard from him before the tall man drifted off to sleep.

•

Shane was awakened by the rhythmic beeping of something electronic. When he pried open his tired eyes, he saw it was the cameras alerting the lack of battery. He groaned, sitting up. That's when he caught sight of the figure next to him. It was an full body apparition, a man with his throat cut. And it was hanging it's hand right over Ryan's petrified face. 

Shane couldn't explain it himself, but all at once, he became furious. He forced his hand through the entity, slamming it to the floor beside him where it faded into nothing. His heart raced, and it took him a second to recollect himself before he could turn back to Ryan. "Ryan! Are you alright?" The shorter man was wide eyed, staring at Shane. No, he was staring above Shane. When the taller man reached up and ran his head through his hair, they crashed against the hard surface of his horns. Shit. 

"Ryan, please, you gotta talk to me buddy." Shane grabbed onto his cohost once he made sure his horns were tucked away. All the smaller man did was stare silently at the man grabbing him, petrified. A small red scratch appeared across his face, and Shane wasn't sure if it was him or the apparition who had done it. His breathing began to quicken, and Shane gently rubbed his back. "Ryan you gotta calm down. You're okay. Your fine. Everything's okay." His words his nothing and Ryan continued to hyperventilate, only stopping when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out, causing Shane to panic.


	7. Insane

Shane picked Ryan up, running outside to the cars where the camera crews were sleeping. He banged on the windows of one of the cars, waking up the crew inside. "Help! Ryan passed out! I don't know what to do!" He yelled frantically, laying Ryan down in the backseat once the doors were unlocked. He squeezed in next to him, the camera man in the front seat starting the car. As they drove towards the nearest hospital, Shane could only sit silently, desperately clutching Ryan’s unconscious body in his lap. 

When they pulled up in front of the large building, Shane ran through the front door with his cohost in his arms. He was met with a doctor and a couple nurses who took Ryan away on a stretcher as he tried to explain what had happened (well, minus the demon and ghost part). Then all he could do was sit in the waiting room, his leg bouncing anxiously as he waited for any updates. 

•

When Shane finally got to go see Ryan the following morning, he walked into the small room and saw the shorter man laying in the bed. He was awake, but his eyes were staring vacantly out the window. He knocked gently on the door to get his attention. “Ryan?”

The man turned around in the hospital bed, lifting his eyebrows to acknowledge Shane’s presence before turning to the window. That was the only movement he got. 

“Are you alright?” Again, no big answer from Ryan, just a little shrug. “Can you talk to me? You don’t seem okay.”

“I don’t want to be alone. At home, I mean.” His faze remained steadied on the world outside. “I feel like if I’m alone then....then I’ll see...it...again.” Ryan’s voice was choked up, barley able to hold back his tears. It absolutely broke Shane’s heart. 

“I’ll come back to your place after this, if you want. I can stay over until you feel better.” Shane suggested, stepping closer to Ryan’s bed. “I could sleep on the couch or something.” Ryan nodded again, grabbing his phone to check the time. 

“Yeah...that sounds okay. They said I can leave in a little bit so we’ll be good to go.” This time it was Shane who nodded, not knowing what else to say. 

•

When Shane pulled up to Ryan’s house, he parked and got out. He didn’t want to stop at home to get stuff, Ryan seemed way to tired. He decided he’d just sleep in the clothes he had on now. 

Ryan unlocked the front door of his apartment and lead Shane inside. Tossing his phone onto the coffee table, he made himself comfortable on the couch. It was the first time he seemed actually relaxed since the previous night. That was until Shane took a seat a little too close to him and he flinched. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Shane scooted away to the opposite end of the couch, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Ryan sighed quietly. “It’s fine...I just...I can’t forget everything that happened, you know? I’m not scared of you..I want you here with me. But I saw you with...you know. I can’t just forget that.”

Shane nodded, of course he understood. He didn’t want to pressure Ryan to act like everything was normal, but still, he felt awful being this disconnected from him. Ryan turned on the tv, pulling a blanket over his lap. He threw half to Shane, giving him a small smile. It was more than enough for Shane, and he knew there was hope to fix all this. He couldn’t believe how well Ryan was dealing with all of this. He seemed like he was barley affected. However, his perspective may have been a bit skewed. Ryan wouldn’t let his best friend see, but in his head, he felt like he was going insane.


	8. Horns

Drenched in sweat, Ryan shot up out of bed. Placing a hand to his wet forehead, he tried to calm himself down from the nightmare he awoke from. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. The alarm clock on his nightstand told him it was 3:30 AM. He turned on the dim lamp light, rubbing his eyes. He pulled the collar of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face, and just as he did his door swung open. He gasped quietly, startled by the sudden noise, but he could just make out the tall lanky figure in the dark. “Shane?”

“Ryan, are you alright?” He stepped closer, but Ryan could tell he was trying to keep his distance. It felt weird. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Why’re you awake?”

“Well, you screamed pretty loud.” Shane scratched the back of his neck anxiously. “Kind of woke me up. Not that that’s a problem! I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. He didn’t remember screaming. He could barley remember his nightmare at this point but man, he guessed it was pretty bad. “Oh, sorry. Just a bad dream. I’m ok now. Thanks.” Shane nodded, relieved. He started to walk out, but stopped in his track when Ryan yelled out, “Wait!” Shane turned back to look at him. 

“Yeah?”

Truly, Ryan didn’t mean to do it. He barley recognized his own voice in that moment. But something within him couldn’t let Shane leave. “I...could you...stay in here with me? I just feel..scared right now. You don’t have to if you don’t want to I just...I’d feel better.” The shorter man fumbled over his words. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll sleep on the floor. I’ll grab my blanket and pillow from the couch.”

“You...could sleep in the bed. If you want.” Ryan choose not to look Shane in the eyes but instead focused on the wall behind him. “I mean, it’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before.”

“Oh yeah, that makes sense.” Shane got into the bed next to Ryan, closest to the opposite edge as he could be. Ryan laid back down, turning off the light. He chewed on his lip, trying to fight what felt like a magnetic pull to curl up beside his cohost. 

•

Ryan woke up before Shane, which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was how close he was to the taller man. Basically spooning, Ryan let himself press up against the mans chest. The rhythm of the rise and fall of Shane’s chest relaxed him completely. He closed his eyes once again, let his thoughts run around his mind. He thought about the days ahead oh him, and the man beside him. Mental pictures of Shane that night in the Benders house flashed through his mind, and he instantly recoiled. Climbing out of bed as quietly as he could, he made his way into the kitchen. 

As the coffee machine started warming up, Ryan started at the tile floor. The feelings he had for Shane were at war. There was something he just couldn’t (or didn’t want to) explain about his relationship with him. But he also couldn’t just forget everything that was happening. He had no idea what to do. All he knew was that he didn’t want Shane to leave. He would have probably had panic attacks all night for Shane. He tried to remember his dream from last night, what had made him so upset like Shane said he was. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t really remember a thing. He squinted his eyes hard, rubbing his temples. Then, a sudden memory in his mind. Something from his nightmare. Horns.


	9. Feeling

Shane's eye slowly pried themselves open, and as he stretched his hand brushed past the empty spot on the bed next to him. Frowning, he sat up, stretching his arms wide across his chest. The smell of coffee filled the air, pulling him towards the kitchen. In there he saw his cohost standing in front of the coffee machine, seemingly lost in thought. He gently knocked on the empty doorframe, alerting Ryan of his presence. "Hey. Good morning."

Ryan jumped a little, startled by the sudden voice of his friends. "Oh, uh, good morning. Want coffee?" Shane nodded and Ryan poured the pot into two mugs. He put milk and sugar in his own, then set it down and leaned against the counter. "We need to talk." 

Shane took his mug, nodding. "Yeah. We do."

Ryan leaned against the counter, running a hand anxiously through his bed head. “I saw you last night. In, in my nightmare.” He chewed on his lip. “You had your...uh...you know.” He gestured loosely to the top of his head. 

“Ry I’m sorry...I didn’t-” Ryan held a hand up in front of Shane’s face, causing him to stop talking. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s ok. I just..I need more information, ok? I need to know more about this. To try and understand it? It’ll help me feel better, I think.” 

“Yeah, yeah of course. Okay.” Shane pulled a dinning room chair up, sitting on it backwards. “Well, uh, my human name is Shane. So, that’s the truth. I’m not actually 32...I’m 3200.” Ryan almost choked on his coffee. “And I’ve been roaming around Earth this whole time. I was sent here to collect souls and all that, but I’m really not made for it. So, ya know, the big man downstairs kinda just left me to my own devices as long as I didn’t cause trouble. I took the job at Buzzfeed on a whim, just wanted to try something new. I can’t really die, so I want to try as many things as possible. I usually work somewhere for about half a decade and then find somewhere new to start. And I met you, Ryan, and I just...didn’t want to leave. You’re my best friend, and that’s the truth too.” Shane looked up at his cohost, relieved to see a face of compassion rather than confusion. 

“Well thank you, for telling me all of that. But I still don’t understand.” Ryan took a step closer to him. “Why were you so scared in the Bender house? I could see it in your face during the intro. Why were you so nervous if you knew the entity couldn’t hurt you?”

“Because of you, Ryan.” Shane gestured toward the shorter man. “I knew there was something i there that could really hurt you.”

Ryan nodded, slightly horrified at this answer. But strangely, it also bright him a sense of comfort. He knew that Shane would protect him. “While I appreciate the concern, I’m pretty sure I can handle myself Mr. Madej.” Ryan our enough emphasis on his cohosts last name to solicit a chuckle out of him. 

“I’m sure you can, Bergara. But I’m still gonna be there. Not because I think you can’t, but just in case. You can’t get rid of me that easily. I’ll always be there, understand?”

Ryan nodded, a sudden pressure building up in his chest. He turned away from the taller man to hide the redness growing across his cheeks. But it was too late, Shane had already seen it. And for the first time in a very, very long time, he had a similar feeling.


	10. Right

Ryan decided to work from home, not having got much sleep last night. He let Shane take his car to work, assuring him that he would be fine by himself and he would call to check it. Honestly, Ryan wanted him to stay at his house but he felt guilty keeping him cooped up and away from work. After Shane left, Ryan set up a makeshift desk at his dining room table. Leaning back in his seat, he opened up his laptop and began scrolling through his idea for the next episode of unsolved. But there was a hundred other thoughts in his mind ahead of his job.

Ryan decided to take a shower, try to clear his mind so he could focus on his work. He walked into the small white bathroom, pulling his t shirt over his head. He turned the water on and pushed down his pants and boxers. Stepping into the warm stream of water, he ran a hand through his now wet hair. He closed his eyes to wash his face, something he would regret. In a split second, a dead man’s face flashed through his mind. Throat cut. He screamed, opening his eyes and looking around. Nothing. He sat down against the shower wall, the tears streaming down his cheeks blending with the water from the shower head. He sat there, paralyzed in fear. His breathing was frantic and panicked, and he started to hyperventilate. Before he knew it, his sight started going black and he passed out. 

•

When Ryan came to, it was because the shower curtain was ripped open in front of him and the freezing water was hastily shut off. Also in front of him, a horribly worries Shane. “Ryan! What happened? Are you okay?” 

Ryan blinked slowly, taking a while to realize what was going on. When he finally did, he tried his best to cover himself up with his hand. “Yeahh...yeah I’m fine. I’m fine.” He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m fine.”

“What happened, Ry?” Shane grabbed his cohost shoulder, helping him out and wrapping a towel around him. Ryan leaned into his touch without noticing it. He led him into his bedroom. “You never checked in when you said you would. I got nervous and came back to check on you and you were passed out in the shower.”

Ryan took a couple deep breaths, sitting on his bed. “I’m okay..I just got a little dizzy. I guess I didn’t eat enough or something.” Shane didn’t believe this, but he choose not to push it. He wrapped one of his lanky arms around his friend. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shane rubbed his back gently. Ryan nodded, leaning his head against the taller man’s chest. 

“Just tired.” Shane kept rubbing small circles on Ryan’s back, holding him close. 

“Put some warm clothes on, okay? Ill be out in the living room. Tell me when you’re done.” Shane got up, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Ryan sat in the bed for a couple minutes before regaining his composure and pulling on a pair of flannel pajamas and sitting back down on the bed. 

“I’m done..”

Shane came back in so quick it was easy to tell that he was waiting right against the door. “Here, lay down.” Ryan did as he said and Shane sat next to him. He pulled the covers over his friend, laying down with him. Ryan thought it was strange how close Shane was to him, not that he minded. He was definitely only being nice cause Ryan didn’t feel good, right? If that was so, Ryan decided he would push his luck and scooted backwards against Shane. He tended up for only a second, before his long lanky arm was wrapped around Ryan. “Try to rest, bud. I’m right here if you need me.” Shane planted a small kiss on the top of Ryan’s messy hair, and the shorter man felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Maybe Shane really did have feeling for him? No, it couldn’t be. After all, Ryan was a human. And Shane...wasn’t. But it didn’t matter. Because even if Shane didn’t know it yet, Ryan was right.


	11. Love

Shane stayed in the bed with Ryan until he fell asleep, then made his way into the living room. He called into work saying he wasn’t feeling well and that’s why he wouldn’t be coming back. In all honestly, he wasn’t feeling well. He felt strange. He thought he’d feel weird staying at Ryan’s place for so long, but he felt kind of...at home? He sat down on the couch, rubbing a hand through his hair. He liked Ryan’s apartment, sure. It was nicely decorated, and clean most of the time. The bed was comfy. But it was more than that. It wasn’t the house that made him feel at home. It was Ryan. 

•

Ryan woke up from his nap mid afternoon, surprisingly nightmare free. He stumbled out into the living room tiredly, surprised to see Shane sitting in the couch watching TV. “Shane?”

“Mhm?” He paused his show, looking up at Ryan. 

“Why’re you still here? You didn’t go back to work?” Ryan sat down next to him, draping the small blanket that usually sits on the couch across his own shoulders. 

“Yeah, I thought I’d stay here. Take a sick day. Just in case you needed me.” A warm, genuine smile came across his face. “Don’t worry, before you say I didn’t have to, I know I didn’t. I wanted to.” 

Ryan nodded, a soft pink color beginning to overtake his face. He quickly hid it in the blankets. “Well...thank you.” Shane nodded, going back to watching the TV in front of them. After a few minutes of silence, Ryan coughed awkwardly and spoke up. He paused the TV again. “Also...I wanted to ask you something.”

“Go ahead, little man.”

Ryan groaned at the nickname, but went on anyway. “It’s, like, not important at all. You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to. I was just wondering, trying to understand this whole...demon, thing, more. Do you like...date other demons?”

Shane let out a little laugh, unintentionally making Ryan feel a bit like an idiot. He saw he expression change on his face and was quick to correct it. “Sorry, sorry. I know you don’t know it’s just basic information to me. No, we don’t usually do that. I mean, I’m sure there were a couple cases here or there, but not a lot.”

Ryan nodded. “So...do you guys just not, like, date people or anything?”

“We do sometimes, casually. But when a demon really loves a human, they start to become one. Aging and all that stuff. So we pretty much avoid it.”

Ryan nodded again, chewing on his lip. “Aw dang, so you can’t hook me up with any demon chicks. Good to know then. Thanks.” He gave Shane a fake smile, than un paused the TV. He played it off okay, but inside, he felt sick to his stomach. He should have known he could never be with Shane. Probably wouldn’t have happened even if he wasn’t a demon. 

Shane laughed at Ryan’s remark, but he could see the seriousness behind his eyes. Did that really make Ryan upset? He couldn’t believe it. He should have said something else. Something to help Ryan feel better, give him some hope. Something like he didn’t mind aging if it meant getting to spend the rest of his life with the shorter man. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. So Shane just sat next to him, nervously shifting his weight around. Ecstatic and horrified at the realization that maybe, just maybe, he could finally find out what it feels like to be in love.


	12. Them

When it started to get dark out, Shane went to grab a couple drinks for their movie night they had decided to have. When he came back, Ryan already had Paddington up on the TV, popcorn in a bowl on the table, and blankets spread across the couch. 

“Paddington? Really?” Shane placed the two cases of beer on the coffee table, taking a seat next to his friend. “It’s rated PG, Ryan.”

“Hey! How dare you! This movie is a work of art and you cannot change my mind.” Shane expected a laugh to follow, but when he looked at Ryan’s face he could see that he was dead serious. 

“Okay okay! I get it.” He chuckled and opened two bottles of beer, handing one to Ryan. The shorter man pressed play on the movie and relaxed into the couch. 

•

As the movie went on, both men both had a few too many beers to drink. Shane’s reaction to the alcohol was laughing at every stupid joke he heard in the children’s movie. He thought Ryan’s would be the same, but when he looked over, he saw tears running down his friends face. He quickly grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. 

“Ryan? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” When he got no answer, Shane got off the couch and sat down in front of him. “Ry, look at me. Talk to me. What’s the matter?”

The shorter man sniffled, wiping the tear from his eyes. “I’m never gonna stop seeing that...thing...never...” He broke out into another round of sobs, taking short labored breaths. 

“Hey..Hey...that’s not true. It isn’t true, Ryan. Breathe. Please. Breathe for me.” Shane gently rubbed his back, trying to calm down his intoxicated friend. “It’s still a fresh wound, Ry. You just gotta give it time.” Shane could tell Ryan was trying to slow his breathing, but it didn’t seem to be working. Shane sat back next to him on the couch, pulling the smaller man into his lap. He cradled him in his arms, running his long fingers through his friends hair. “Shhh...it’s alright...”

Shane held Ryan for a long while, until his breathing became softer and he seemed calm enough to go to bed. He gently picked the man up, carrying him to his bedroom and laying him down on the bed. He sat down next to him, continuing to rub his back soothingly. Ryan sat up, leaning against the headboard and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I should’ve never even let you go in there. I knew something bad would happen. It’s my fault.” Shane chewed on his lip, sighing. “Nothing we can do now but wait for the memory to fade. And it will, Ryan. Trust me.” All Ryan could do was nod. Crossing his legs over his lap. 

“Why do you care about me so much Shane? I mean, what’s different? I don’t know for sure, but I’ve never really heard you talk about anyone else special.”

Shane shrugged, staring at the wall in front of him. “I’ve never really had a friend like you, I guess. No ones really cared about me as unconditionally as you do. Even when you found out about me Ryan, I swear, I never doubted you for a second. I knew you would come back for me. I knew you wouldn’t tell anyone. From the moment I met you I trusted you. And I’ve never trusted anyone like that before. Ever. You’re just so...I don’t know. You.”

Ryan stared up at the taller mans face. “Shane. Look at me.” His friend obliged and turned his head to Ryan, who now was sitting up on his knees facing Shane. He looked up into his eyes, and he closed the gap between them.


	13. Gone

At first, the shock of the action caused Shane to recoil from his friends lips. But when he stared down at Ryan's big brown eyes, he couldn't help wanting more. He gently grabbed the shorter mans face, pulling his chin back up so he could meet his lips again. 

Ryan snaked his arms around Shane, melting into the kiss. Holy shit, he though. I cannot believe I'm doing this. His mind swarmed with thoughts as he done what he'd been wanting to do since he first met his cohost. To feel the taller man's hands on his face was all he could ask for. And once he got a taste of him, it felt like he'd never be able to stop. 

Ryan gently pushed Shane on his back, cloning on top of him. It felt strange for him to take control, but he liked it. He ran his hands through his friends hair, slowly grinding his hips. He thought maybe he was coming on a little to strong, but the moans coming from Shane told him otherwise. Ryan's lips traveled down Shane's neck, leaving light purple bruises where they lingered to long. He could feel Shane getting aroused against him, so he reach down to unzip his pants. In the same moment, he felt Shane's hand clamp down around his wrist and his shaky breath say, "Wait.."

Ryan quickly got off his friend, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "S-Sorry...I'm sorry. Should 'ave done that. Sorry." His face got redder by the minute, and he stood up beside the bed. 

"No, no it's alright. It's not that I don't want you to, I just don't want you to be drunk, ya know? Don't want you doing anything you're gonna regret in the morning."

Ryan nodded, still fairly embarrassed. "Mhm. Yup. Makes sense." He rubbed his arm awkwardly. 

Shane got under the covers, patting the spot next to him. "Get over here, shortie. No need to be a little weirdo about it." Ryan rolled his eyes, but climbed into bed next to the taller man. 

"I'm not that much shorter than you, ya know that right?" 

Shane wrapped his arm around Ryan. "Sure. I'll let you think that. 

•

Shane woke up early in the morning, the sound of Ryan snoring refusing to let him sleep. He never remembered him snoring this loud when they would sleep together during bfu. Must be a drunk think. He groaned and sat up in bed, stretching. His muscles ached. Like, really really hurt. He furrowed his brows, not used to the unusually painful sensation in his back. He dismissed it, walking into the bathroom. Shane splashed cold water into his face, trying to wake himself up a little more. He really wasn’t a morning person. As he dried his face off with the hand towel, he caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. He leaned towards his reflection to get a closer look. Nestled in the wavy bedhead that was his hair, sat a single gray hair. 

•

By the time Ryan woke up, Shane was gone.


	14. Find

The empty dent in the end beside him. The lack of heavy footsteps outside the bedroom. The silence of the room around him. As soon as Ryan woke up and looked around his room, he could tell Shane had left. Maybe he had to stop home to get something? Ryan’s thoughts were naive at first. He didn’t think his friend had any dramatic reason to leave so suddenly. When he looked outside and saw his car still sitting in the parking lot, his thoughts became more clouded. Did something bad happened to him?

Ryan took his phone off the bedside table, dialing Shane’s number. Five rings. No answer. Ryan called again, pacing the length of his room. Fifth call, second ring, he heard the phone click and the call go through. “Shane?”

“Stop calling me.”

The tone of Shane’s voice made Ryan shudder. “W-What? Why? What’s going on?”

“I..I don’t want to be with you anymore. I’m not coming back. Don’t look for me.” The phone clicked, signaling that Shane had hung up. Ryan just stood there with the phone in his hand, dumbfounded. He was extremely confused, but he knew one thing for sure. There was no way in hell Shane was getting off that easy. 

•

Ryan gripped the steering wheel tightly, driving to the Buzzfeed office. His knuckles were white by the time he pulled into the parking lot. He used the spare key he had to get inside, as no one was there during the weekend. He navigated his way through the buildings and to Shane’s desk. He prayed to god that his friends account was still logged in. When he pressed the button that lit up the screen, he could see that his prayers were answered. Shane’s boring white desktop background was exactly where Ryan hoped it would be. He opened up his files, looking for anything that could help him locate his cohost. He stumbled upon a folder titled “Bank Info” and moved the cursor over it. His finger hesitated over the noise. He knew that this was a huge invasion of privacy. But what if Shane was in trouble? Ryan decided the risk was worth finding him. He clicked on the folder, and it pulled up what he was hoping for. Shane’s credit card bill. The most recent purchase, a bar tab from a pub he didn’t recognize. Ryan put the name into his GPS and walked back out to his car. It was only 20 mins away, Shane hadn’t got too far.

Ryan started following the directions, trying to stay calm about the whole situation. Why the hell had Shane run from him? Did he do swim thing wrong? He had no idea what caused his best friend to flee like that. Did he just expect Ryan to give up and forget about him? That was certainly not going to happen. Shane may not have wanted Ryan to go after him, but it was the cold hard truth that Ryan would find him whether we liked it or not. 

When Ryan pulled into the pub’s parking lot, he could see Shane’s car parked out front. For someone who wanted to get away from Ryan so badly, Shane sure was easy to find.


	15. Broken

Shane sat at the bar counter, slouched on his stool. He downed the last of the whiskey in his class, letting out a long exaggerated sigh. The tall man leaned his head against the palm of his hand, shutting his eyes. He was startled at the feeling of a honey finger tapping his shoulder. When he turned around, he was shocked to see his friend standing behind him. "Ryan?"

“What the actual fuck Shane?” The shorter man stood in front of him, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. “What the fuck?”

“Ryan...” Shane sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I can’t do this with you. I don’t want to do this with you.”

“This? The fuck do you mean ‘this’? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t-...I don’t want to be with you.” Shane refused to look Ryan in the eyes, starting at the floor instead. He still felt Ryan’s glare staring through him. The shorter man just stood there for a minute, staring. 

“No. You’re lying.”

“You can’t just say I’m lying because you don’t like what I’m saying, Ryan.”

“I’ve known you for more than three years Shane. Granted, there’s some obvious things I didn’t figure out. But I can tell when you’re lying. Right now, what you just said, that was a fucking lie. So I want you to tell me the truth, right now. Cause I’m not leaving until you do.”

Shane just raised his eyebrows, refusing to say a word. He turned back to the bar counter, only infuriating Ryan even further. Ryan reached into Shane’s pocket, grabbing his keys and running out the door. Shane got up, watching him leave. “Ryan! Ugh!” He left cash on the counter, running out after him. 

Ryan sat on the trunk of Shane’s car, shoving the keys into his pants. Shane groaned, standing in front of him. “You think you’re really smart huh? I can just reach in and get those.” He laughed, but he could see the tears forming in Ryan’s eyes. 

“I w-want-” Ryan coughed, trying to regain his composure. “I want you tel tell me the truth. Please Shane...”

The taller man sighed, running a hand through his tangled hair. “I’m aging, Ryan. For the first time in...forever, actually. And I don’t want to be. I’m not ready to be. I can’t die yet, I still have so much more I want to do. I don’t want to do it. And I won’t.”

All Ryan could do was stare at his friend, hiding his shaky hands behind his back. After what felt like an eternity of not being able to say anything, he cleared his throat and spoke up. “O-Okay. I get it. I just wanted to know. So, thanks.” Ryan reached into his pants, taking out Shane’s keys and placing them on the trunk on the car. He hopped off, walking back to his own car and getting in. Shane did the same, driving off quickly to who knows where. Ryan watched the car in the rear view mirror, and when it had completely left the lot, he broke down. Tears streaming down his face, he sobbed violently into his hands. His body was shaking, rocking back and forth in the tiny drivers seat. Shane was really gone now. He was out of his life. And Ryan felt completely, utterly broken.


	16. Lucky

Three days. Three whole days, Shane laid in bed in his apartment. Ignoring phone calls, ignoring knocks at his door, everything. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't shower. He just laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt terrible for what he'd done to Ryan. He really did love him, but he was scared. Not of aging, like he'd said. He was scared of simply being in love. To be honest, he didn't know how. He'd never done it before. He was scared enough to run from it, thinking with time it would fade. When he went into the bathroom and saw three more gray hairs sprouted up in the nest on his head, he knew he couldn't have been more wrong.

Shane was really, really confused. But he knew one thing. He wanted to be with Ryan. And he didn't care about anything else but that. 

By the time Shane got himself together and drove to the Buzzfeed office, everyone was headed out. But he didn’t see Ryan’s car anywhere. Maybe he’d already left? He stopped one of the producers in his tracks, asking him to clarify. “Hey, where’s Ryan?”

The man gave Shane a confused look. “Are you serious, Madej?”

“What?”

“He quit, genius. A couple days ago. Though you’d be the first to know.” He pushed past the tall man, walking back to his car. Shane just stood there, dumbfounded. Why the hell would Ryan quit? He loved the show more than anything, he thought. But Ryan didn’t love the show more than anything. No, there was one thing he loved more. 

•

Ryan was putting his silverware neatly into a small box when he heard a knock at the front door. Expecting his brother (who he’d ask to come earlier), he opened it. What he didn’t expect to see was Shane’s lanky figuring standing in front of him. Ryan quickly took away the look of shock on his face and replaced it with a dull expression. “Unless you’re here to help me pack, you can go.” He walked back into his apartment, taking his spot in the kitchen. 

“Packing?” Shane went inside, closing the door behind him. “Packing for what?”

“I’m moving back home.” He placed more silverware into the brown box in front of him. 

“What? Why?” Shane approached him in the kitchen. Ryan wouldn’t look up at him, just kept his focus on the task at hand. 

“Nothing for me here anymore. No reason to stay.” He closed up the box, taping down the top. “Gonna go try something new I guess.” Ryan took the box into the living room, setting it down beside a dozen others. 

“Ryan...I’m sorry...” That was all Shane could say. And Ryan laughed. He fucking laughed. 

“Yeah. I bet. I bet you’re reeaall sorry Shane.” He turned towards the taller man. “And you fucking should be. You know, I didn’t expect you to reciprocate the feelings I had towards you. I really didn’t. But guess what? You kissed me back. Didn’t you?” Shane didn’t answer, but Ryan wasn’t really expecting one. “And then you left. Cause what, you didn’t want to be with me? Cause you’re scared of dying? Cause you’re scared to be with me? Big fucking deal. Everyone gets scared of shit, Shane. But running away from it, that’s what makes you a coward. And that, coming out of my mouth, that should really mean something to you.”

Shane looked down at him. “I’m in love with you Ryan.” He shrugged. “I am. And I am afraid of it, I am a coward for running. And I’m sorry. But what are you doing right now?” He gestured to the boxes littered all over the floor. “You’re trying to run too. And I get it. We’re both scared, right? Cause I don’t know about you, but I don’t know how to handle shit like this, Ryan. But I want to try, okay? Cause I can’t handle not seeing you. Getting to wake up next to you in the morning was a fucking dream come true. And I’m not ready to lose that.”

Ryan bit the inside of his lip, looking up at Shane. He was still mad at him for how he mad him feel three days ago. But...he also loved the way he made him feel all the other times he was with him. A decision had to be made. 

“You’re lucky I love you too, dork.” And he was right. Shane was really lucky.


	17. Late

Against his better judgement, Ryan forgave Shane. After all, he did love him. They were able to get their bfu job back (it was the most popular content that Buzzfeed had ever put out), and they had been living together in Ryan's apartment for the last two months. Ryan had everything he had ever wanted. His show was doing great, and he got to work and live with the man he loved everyday. Everything was going great. Until it wasn't. 

•

Ryan had left work early that morning. He kissed Shane on the forehead, explaining that he had to go to the office early to finish editing their most recent video. Shane acknowledged him with a groan, rolling over to go back to sleep. The last sound he heard before drifting back off to sleep was the sound of the front door shutting. 

An hour, Shane woke up with a stretch. He scratched at the stubble on his jaw, sitting up. Looking at his phone, he saw that he woke up half an hour earlier than usual. He decided that he'd stop and get Ryan some breakfast with his extra time, because he knew that his boyfriend definitely hadn't remembered to eat this morning. He rarely does, even when he doesn't have to leave early. Shane didn't mind though, because he like reminding Ryan to eat. It felt like he was taking care of him in a way.

Shane decided on going to the coffee shop next to the the office as it was the most convenient plan he could come up with. He went into the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and getting in the shower. As he ran his fingers through his hair, he smiled at just the thought of getting to see Ryan soon. 

•

A half hour later, Shane was showered, dressed, and halfway to the coffee shop. Once he arrived, he groaned at the realization that the parking lot was full. He parallel parked in a spot across the street instead. He crossed the street and went into the coffee shop, his phone buzzing in his pocket as he got in. He stood in line, pulling his phone out and checking the screen. 

=Ryan: Hey, you coming in soon?=

A smile spread across Shane’s face, and he quickly typed out his answer. 

=Shane: Why, miss me?=

Within a minute, another buzz. 

=Ryan: Shut, up nerd. And yeah, I do, so hurry up.=

=Shane: Ouch, hurtful. Be there soon :) =

Shane put his phone back into his pocket, getting to the front of the line. He ordered two bagels and two small coffees, handing the cashier his credit card. When everything was ready, he thanked the barista and headed back out to his car. 

•

An important note about demons living in the human world: they’re immortal. Well, usually. They can’t usually die the same way humans can, so they don’t take the same precautions. They don’t have to worry about how much they drink or smoke, so they take as many shots and smoke as many cigarettes as they want. They don’t have to worry about someone breaking into their house and harming them, so sometimes they don’t worry about locking their doors. And most of them don’t have to worry about getting hit by a car and dying, so most of them don’t look both ways before crossing the street coming out of a coffee shop. But there are some demons that aren’t immortal anymore. And most of them don’t remember. Not until it’s too late.


	18. Promise {end}

Shane never showed up to work that day. Fifteen minutes after he texted and still hadn't shown up, Ryan was starting to get curious as to what was taking him so long. Not worried though, not yet. What worried him was the sudden sound of sirens in the near distance. 

Everyone in the office crowded at the window, looking out into the street below. A block up the street there was a huge crowd of people, accompanied by several police cars and ambulances. Ryan scooted his way through his coworkers to get to the window, looking down onto the scene below. He couldn't see much, but one thing was crystal clear. Shane's car. 

The only thing Ryan could hear as he sprinted out of the building was the racing of his own gear echoing in his ears. Not the yelling of the crowd as he forced his way through it or murmurs of the people he pushed out of the way. As he broke into the center he saw Shane, laid across a stretcher on the ground. Blood stained the side of his face, his clothes soaked red and clinging to his body. Ryan's knees gave out from under him, landing on the pavement next to Shane. His hands hovered shakily over Shane's barley conscious body, tears streaming from his eyes. "Shane...no...no.."

One of Shane's eyelid opened slightly, and his hand found its way to Ryan's. He held his hand gently, speaking in short quiet breaths. "It's okay...it's o-okay Ryan..." His hand slowly and gently grabbed the collar of Ryan's shirt, pulling him down closer and whispering in his ear. "I-I've been alive a long time. And if this is how I-I go...than that's okay. I am just so..." He inhaled sharply, pain taking over his face. "..I'm so glad that I-I got to love y-you...but I t-think I'm ready to g-go now..."

"No! No..." Ryan held onto Shane's hand tightly. "You can't leave Shane...please...I can't do this without you...please..."

Shane squeezed his lover's hand. "You c-can. You're s-strong. Be strong for m-me, okay? Promise. P-Promise me you'll be strong." 

"I can't-"

Shane's face contorted painfully again. "P-Please! Please R-Ryan..."

"I promise. I promise, Shane. I love you so much." Ryan pressed his forehead to Shane's, his tears falling onto the bloodstained cheeks of the taller man. Shane closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. 

"I love you too, Ryan."

•

Ryan hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, his legs brushing the man next to him. He smiled and got out of bed, going into the kitchen. He pours himself a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as he scrolls though his phone. A notification popped up at the top oh his screen. 

= Memories: Shane Madej =

A soft smile came across Ryan's face, and he clicked on the album. He scrolled though the pictures, each one reminding him of the man he truly loved more than anything. He shut his phone off before his eyes started to water, knowing better than to linger in the past too long. 

It had been two years since he last saw Shane, since he died in front of him. The months after the accident were the hardest of his life, and there were times where he really thought he couldn't do it anymore. But he stayed strong. For Shane. He accepted his death, and he moved on. With his life, job, and relationships. He knew it was what Shane would have wanted. Through everything, Ryan remained strong. And he'd continue to for the rest of his life. He'd always keep his promise.


	19. Sequel!!

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know, I have the sequel posted on my page. Check it out!! :)


End file.
